Hope & Despair
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: Anthony is in London when he sees an engagement notice between Edith & Gregson in the paper. He realises he can't lose her after all but his attempt to rescue her is far from straightforward. This is my EAST Alliance fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope & Despair**

**My contribution to the EAST Alliance. This modern take on things involves my own fictional detective DI Frank Lyle. Anthony is in London when he sees an engagement notice between Edith & Gregson in the paper. He realises he can't lose her after all but his attempt to rescue her is far from straightforward.**

**Chapter 1**

Anthony Strallan was relaxing in the British Legion. He was pretty much living at his club in London these days. Yorkshire held far too many painful memories for him, especially after he had walked out on his wedding to Lady Edith Crawley. The story of the jilting had been splashed all over the media and the Internet and it seemed he could not hide from it. The spiteful comments he endured and the fact that some women even spat in his face for what he had done, believing it to be the best thing for Edith. At least he did not feel the prejudice here because many men, young and not so young, had left relationships they had had before the Afghan conflict because the war had changed them in ways that could never be reversed.

Anthony bitterly regretted what he had done. He had loved her deeply, she had inflamed desire in him that he had not felt since his marriage to Maud, his first wife who had tragically died of cervical cancer which had been too far advanced when detected to enable either chemo or radiotherapy to have any effect. Maud had liked a simple life and one without discomfort, which meant she had never attended for any of her recommended cervical smear tests. He knew that she had bitterly regretted this and her Macmillan nurse had said surely it was better to have had a few seconds discomfort than to have to endure cancer. Anthony had been very angry with Maud over this because she might still be here otherwise. They had never managed to have children. Maud had miscarried once and after that failed to fall pregnant again. The pain over Maud's death had receded and when he had met Edith he had dared to hope, although he had never felt he deserved her, even before he got injured. That pain was still raw, made worse by the fact that so many so called friends had forsaken him.

During his and Edith's brief courtship Anthony had befriended Tom Branson, Edith's brother-in-law. Since Tom had more freedom, being able to drive, he had kept Anthony abreast of developments after he left Yorkshire. Tom and Sybil had met when the taxi she was in had broken down and the driver had had to call the RAC. Tom was an RAC patrolman and there had been an instant spark between them. They had married soon after, much to the consternation of Sybil's family, who were still in the naive belief that the aristocracy would live forever but Downton was already an English Heritage site and the Crawley family lived in the part that was not on view to the general public.

Sybil and Tom had really hoped that it would work out between Edith and Sir Anthony because they could see that Edith genuinely loved him and felt she was not good enough for him. They had shed many tears with Edith when Anthony had walked out on the wedding. But they had been supportive to her, which was way more than the rest of the family had offered. Edith had been grateful for someone to talk to.

About three months after the non wedding Edith ahd taken up writing and now worked for a London newspaper. She had brought an apartment in London although her grandmother Violet had argued that, with the arrival of email, (The very mention of which had caused Violet's lip to curl in derision bordering on horror) surely she could just send her work in but Edith had said that one needed to live where one worked in order that her writing should be authentic. Violet had acquiesced and Edith and Sybil could tell she rued the day when age of majority legally changed to eighteen because it gave parents three years less in which to exert control over wayward youngsters.

In London Edith had taken up with her editor, Michael Gregson. She did not love him and Anthony was never far from her thoughts. Gregson's wife was mentally unstable so he remained with her out of the sense of duty instilled in him by his late father but he felt it would do him no harm if he found a woman to have a bit of fun with in the meantime. Unfortunately for him Edith was his choice but she was less willing to acceded to his carnal desires.

Michael Gregson did not know that, for Edith, there was only one man whose bed she would consent to share but she considered he was lost to her forever so she had vowed not to get involved romantically with anyone else.

Neither Edith nor Anthony had any idea that very soon the wind of change would begin to blow from a newer far fresher direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Edith had been flattered by Michael Gregson's attentions and in truth she had been more than a little infatuated. He had taken her out for dinner and to the theatre, cuddled her and praised her beauty and intelligence. He was good-looking in an ordinary sort of way but he lacked Anthony's grace although Michael was much more confident. When Edith had found out about Michael's wife she had been shocked and angry. In this day and age attitudes towards sex outside marriage were far more lax than they had been in Violet's youth when fallen women were vilified, especially when their out of wedlock carnal liaisons had led to a child. But bigamy was still illegal and Edith didn't quite know how she had been swept along in the fervour of Gregson's romantic desire. Edith almost dreaded her family reading the announcement of her engagement to Michael in the paper. She supposed that she was still grieving for what might have been and so she allowed herself to be swept along by the notion that another man found her attractive. But often she found herself in a dream, imagining blue eyes instead of brown and felt her heart was breaking. She would always love Sir Anthony Strallan and she had been convinced he had loved her but his actions that day had made her doubt. She no longer cared what her family, other than Sybil and Tom, thought about her so if bigamous marriage was the price she had to pay; that and sex with a man she could never love then so be it.

Edith had kept her family and Michael apart, her parents were suspicious of newspapermen after her sister, Mary's, disastrous engagement to Sir Richard Carlisle. The family had waited with baited breath for some kind of expose about Mary's ill advised one night stand with the late Kamal Pamuk. But it had never come and from that Edith had surmised that Carlisle really genuinely had loved Mary. That made Edith jealous because Anthony was the only love she had ever known. She was delighted for Sybil; her little sister was an ally because they had always both been second best to Mary who could do no wrong. The engagement was to be announced in the following morning's edition. Edith reasoned that someone would google Gregson and find out that he was married to a psychiatric case. She certainly had no intention of actually going through with it.

Sybil and Tom had come to stay for a week or so and Sybil knew that her sister was not as enthralled by the prospect of engagement and marriage as she liked people to believe. Sybil was pregnant and Edith was envious as she imagined what it would have been like to carry Anthony's baby in her stomach and then her arms. She had stopped imagining this after a time because the prospect of a child with enormous blue eyes pained her too much. She had started taking the contraceptive injection, just in case she and Michel ever got caught up in a drunken no way back situation.

She had not been able to confide in Sybil that, in fact, marriage to anyone else but Anthony left her cold. But Sybil knew, she had an instinct for these things. She had been trying to find an opportunity to talk to Edith about this but Edith, not wanting rto talk and sensing Sybil's intentions, made sure she kept them all frightfully busy so that the only thing they were ready for come the evening was their beds.

"Edith, nice though he is, that Sir Anthony was an eejit." Tom said, "The two of you were made for one another and you know you will never find happiness with anyone else."

"What's done is done, Tom." Edith sighed, turning away lest he see the tears pricking her doe brown eyes.

Anthony had not told Tom how he really felt about Edith and his reasons for jilting her because he felt it would place Tom in an incredibly awkward position.

"You're not getting engaged on the rebound are you?" Sybil had asked. Edith shook her head but not convincingly.

"What can I do Syb?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears. "Anthony is the only man I will ever love, ever have loved, but he doesn't want me so, like with everything else in my life I will settle for second best."

"You're worth so much more than that, Edith," Tom protested. "Social status is no big deal now, not like it was in the time-warp your parents and grandmother live in."

"I have to accept it, Tom." Edith said, blinking away tears.

Tom was silent. So far he had managed to keep it from both Edith and Sybil that Anthony was in London. He felt for them both because the announcement would shatter Anthony's already broken heart but this was nothing as sad as the fact Edith was prepared to accept second best. He knew she was used to this but he made up his mind that he would do his utmost to get her and Sir Anthony together and once he confided in Sybil he knew that she would do her utmost to help.

Anthony Strallan retired to the member's lounge of his club after breakfast the following morning. He began to look through the newspapers and he suddenly felt himself sweating and he felt like his heart had stopped.

In the social column was printed the following

**LADY EDITH CRAWLEY IS PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE HER ENGAGEMENT TO MICHAEL GREGSON, EDITOR OF THE LONDON MORNIGN STAR**

Anthony buried his head in his good arm and wept as though his heart would break.

She had forgotten him and found new love. That was what he had wanted for her, not wanting her to be tied to a virtual cripple who was much too old for her. He knew that relationships between young women and much older men were all the rage and far more socially acceptable than they had been in his youth but it hurt. He felt like she had stabbed him through the heart but, his fragile ego reminded him, he really had no one to blame for that but himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Edith & Sybil were drinking tea. Tom had popped out, having made the excuse that he had forgotten the birthday of a relative in Ireland so needed to get a present in the post.

OO

"Sir Anthony?"

One of the footmen at his club approached.

"Yes Graves, what is it?" Anthony snapped, hoping that it would not be obvious he had been crying for lost chances and broken dreams.

"There's a young Irishman here to see you Sir," Graves seemed uncomfortable. After all the gentleman's club had failed to fit into the so called classless ambience of the twenty-first century in much the same way as Downton Abbey had. Anthony could not believe that Grave's reluctance was owing to anti-Irish feeling for surely that had begun to fizzle out when the Troubles ended?

"Tell him to wait in the lobby, Graves. I'll be out in a moment."

"Very good, Sir Anthony." Graves exited.

Anthony splashed cold water on his face with his good hand and ran a comb through his tousled blond hair. He tried not to notice that strands of grey had interspersed in recent months, he had begun to suddenly feel his age and was therefore doubly sure Edith could not and would not want him. He then went out into the lobby where tom stood waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Tom," Anthony forced a smile.

"It's good to see you, Sir Anthony. I was wondering if you would care to come for a drink. Edith & Sybil think I've gone to buy a belated birthday present for an Irish relative so I don't have long. I don't feel comfortable in a place like this, although I'm sure I've probably fixed a good few member's cars in my time."

Anthony did not really want to go outside or to anywhere. He felt sure that he would face backlash from people who had read about Edith's engagement, insincere commiserations for one thing, and he was in no mood for this. But Tom was a friend who did not judge him for what he had done that day in Downton Church.

They went a short distance to a small quiet bar. Anthony ordered claret for himself and a bottle of WKD Blue for Tom. Tom carried the drinks to a small quiet table tucked away in the back of the establishment.

"Any chance I had has gone," Anthony sighed, "She is marrying someone else."

"She doesn't love him, Anthony," Tom said, "Lady Edith will not love another man while you still draw breath. You are the only man she has ever wanted and she is just making do."

"What the hell have I done, Tom?" Anthony sighed trying really hard to blink away tears. "When I look back on that day I realise I took account of everyone's opinion but Edith's and it is hers I should have listened to above everyone."

"Men make eejits of themselves for love all the time, irrespective of class." Tom said.

Tom took a swig of his drink. Anthony could not understand what young people found so special about these highly coloured vodka mix drinks but they seemed very popular.

"Anthony, do you have such a thing as Internet access at your club?"

Anthony shook his head. "The younger members of the committee had a hard enough fight on their hands getting a photocopier and fax machine installed."

"I popped into an Internet café on my way to you," Tom took a sheath of papers from his inside jacket pocket, still warm from the laser printer. He pushed them towards Anthony who picked them up tentatively, almost as though he was afraid they would burn him.

The top page was a photo of Edith with a young man, presumably he was Michael Gregson. It was an article about the engagement.

He read on and suddenly felt a cold shiver run down his back and a stabbing of pain.

It was a photocopy of a marriage certificate between one Mr Michael John Gregson and a Miss Camilla Lovatt and there was no corresponding death certificate in that name.

"You mean he wants Edith to commit bigamy?" Anthony was incensed. "I at least was legally free to marry her, being a widower."

"There's more," Tom gently took the papers from Anthony and sifted through them before handing one back.

"It would seem that Gregson's wife is on psychiatric medication and an outpatient at the local mental health clinic, she has been sectioned more than once under the Mental Health Act. I think he has press-ganged Edith into an engagement although he doesn't intend getting divorced, after all he gets a healthy whack of Carers Allowance which he would be loathe to forfeit. I think he plans to have his cake and eat it so to speak, I think he wants to make Edith his mistress."

"The filthy blaggard," Anthony clenched the fist of his good hand. "She's worth so much more than that. Do you think Edith knows?"

Tom shrugged. "I wouldn't like to answer that."

"We have to rescue her, Tom." Anthony said, "I can't leave him to cheapen her, although it's my fault she faces this."

"You did what you truly thought was right at the time." Tom said, "I thought you were an eejit but that doesn't matter now."

"I was an eejit for not recognising what I truly wanted when she was right in front of me," Anthony said, "And I have paid for that wrong decision every second since. If I have to spend the rest of my life making amends then so be it but I need your help Tom, I need your help to get her back. I can't leave her to this...opportunist."

"I'm going to talk to Sybil later and fill her in on all of this." Tom said. "She wants you and Edith to be happy as much as I do."

OO

Mr and Mrs Shaw were up in the kitchen drinking cocoa. They had given up on sleep some time previously.

The couple next door, the Gregsons, were having one almighty row and it was not the first that week. tHe Shaws could not hear exactly what was being shouted, or, to be more accurate, screamed and they had made up their minds to report them to the police. Mr Shaw was a postman, which meant he started work before dawn most days. He was decidedly ragged around the edges owing to lack of sleep.

"For God's sake grow a backbone!" His wife, Helen, snapped. "If you won't deal with it then I will!"

"Helen, you know Mrs Gregson is, er unbalanced," He protested, "Last thing I want is to be run through with a kitchen knife because the psychotic bitch hasn't taken her medication."

Just then they heard an almighty crash and the shattering of glass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Downton and its characters are not mine. If they were then there would have been no 3.3 or 3.5. However DI Frank Lyle **_**is**_** my own creation & he has his own mystery novel series. The Shaws are also mine, created for the purpose of this fanfic.**

"What the fuck was that?" Mrs Shaw demanded.

"Maybe someone's beaten us to it and thrown a brick through their window?" Her husband suggested. He picked up the phone and dialled the local police station.

"Evening officer," He said, "My name's George Shaw. I live at number 45 Mayview Terrace and I want to report a frightful disturbance next door."

"What kind of disturbance?"

"Loud shouting and screaming. I have to be up for work early of a morning and it's just too much, plus I just heard a smashing sound like someone chucked a brick through their window."

"I'll send someone round to have a word with them." The night-duty Desk Sergeant said, barely stifling a yawn.

OO

Michael Gregson lay on the floor in a fast spreading pool of his own blood. He and Camilla had been rowing again, about Edith.

"Why did you marry me if you prefer upper class totty?" She had screamed at him, "I hope she's worth it, toffee nosed little slut."

"You can talk since you had my trousers off ten minutes after we met." He said. "Edith has not let me touch her."

"If she has any sense she won't either, but these toffs are all desperate for it."

"Edith is not a slut." Michael said. "I want a divorce so I can marry her."

"She'll have you over my dead body!" Camilla screamed. He looked at her, his eyes glinting with a sense of danger.

"Be very careful what you wish for my dear." He said.

He did not see the flash of the blade until it was too late. She had hurled a porcelain vase through the window and it smashed to smithereens outside, taking half the window with it. He felt his own blood trickle over his fingers and he sank to the floor.

Camilla snatched up her coat and went outside. She hailed a taxi and moved off into the night, leaving Michael on the floor.

PC William Mason, the officer who had responded to the Shaw's complaint, looked around. He saw the shards of porcelain interspersed with glass. PC Mason was a rather wet behind the ears copper, having only joined the force six months before. His colleagues thought he was too nice to be a copper and associate with society's dregs but it was all William had wanted to do since leaving school. Now he had a wife, Daisy, to support he was determined to do well.

He called for Scenes of Crime on his radio.

He knew he would be in for a rocket from both his superiors and the SOCOs if he proceeded to enter the house through the broken window so he went round the back. The door was ajar so he pushed it open and went in. He proceeded through the kitchen to the lounge where he found Gregson lying in a pool of blood.

He checked for a pulse. There was one but barely discernible but he was breathing. He radioed for an ambulance and began to try and staunch the flow of blood trickling from Gregson's chest. His breathing was very shallow.

The ambulance arrived at the same time as Scenes of Crime. The ambulance men asked William questions but he couldn't give very clear answers because Gregson had been unable to tell anything although he was still conscious. He said that he been investigating a disturbance complaint from the neighbours so said he would head on round there to see if they could shed any light on Gregson's domestic circumstances. The wedding photo on the mantelpiece suggested that he had been married but there was no sign of a wife.

The ambulance took him away.

The SOCOs began to dust for prints.

"PC Mason, I suggest that you contact DI Lyle. This looks like attempted murder and it will be if the man dies." One of the SOCOs said.

OO

PC Mason listened and sipped tea while Mr and Mrs Shaw told him about the argument they had heard before the sound of breaking glass.

"The Gregson's are a pretty volatile couple," Mrs Shaw said, "She's a psychiatric outpatient."

Mason had not told them about finding Gregson in a pool of blood.

"There was a notice in the paper this morning though. Mr Shaw said. "Gregson appears to have gotten engaged to a Lady Edith Crawley and I very much doubt, Camilla, Mrs Gregson that is, would have stood for that."

"She's the one who was jilted by a baronet in Yorkshire earlier this year," Mrs Shaw said. "Sir Anthony Strallan his name was."

"I remember reading about it on Facebook." PC Mason said.

OO

The phone on DI Lyle's desk rang and he picked it up.

"DI Lyle, there's a man in St Thomas' hospital ,victim of an attempted murder. You won't be able to interview him for while yet, if he makes it, but I thought you should know."

"Thanks Sergeant Harding." Di Lyle said as he picked up his coat.

OO

Edith was pale and shaking as she put down the telephone. Sybil rushed to help her sister sit down and sent Tom into the kitchen to make strong sweet tea.

"What's wrong?" Sybil said.. "You're white as the proverbial item of bed linen."

"It's Michael." Edith's hands shook so much Sybil took the tea cup from Tom in case her sister scalded herself.

"That was the hospital, Someone tried to kill Michael. He's in intensive care. They found my number in his jacket pocket. They obviously couldn't get hold of his wife."

"He's married?" Sybil nearly dropped her own mug of tea. Tom's jaw was set in a hard firm line.

"Yes," Edith swallowed. "He only stays with her out of duty because she's mentally ill. He was going to ask her for a divorce."

"The plot thickens." Sybil said wryly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**DS Andrew Redfern is also a character from my DI Frank Lyle mystery series.**

"Edith, you know it would be wrong to marry Michael." Sybil said gently after Edith had finished crying on her shoulder. Their tea had gone cold so Tom had made more.

"Not if he got a divorce it wouldn't" Edith said. "I was never planning to let it go this far, believe me. Michael made me feel attractive, he treated me like I mattered, just like Anthony used to. I kind of got swept along and, before I knew it, he was asking me to get engaged."

Tom cleared his throat. Sybil knew what he was going to say because he had told her about his meeting with Anthony while Edith had been in the bath. Tom sat down on Edith's other side.

"Edith, I have a confession to make."

"I'm not a priest, Tom." Edith wiped tears from her eyes.

"I know that." He swallowed. "The thing is, Anthony and I have been in touch since that day and he phoned me earlier to tell me about the engagement. He was surprised to find out I was in London. That was when I pretended I had to buy a birthday present. I went to see him."

"Is he alright?" Edith's face was pained. "God I must have hurt him but then he hurt me." She bowed her head. This was a lot to take in at once.

"You two are the biggest pair of eejits," Tom exclaimed, although not unkindly, "You belong together."

"I know, Tom. In truth I will never love anyone else while he still draws breath. I had to at least try and move on after that day but it's no good because Anthony is still my first thought on waking and my last before sleeping. I love him and I always will."

"Then go and tell him." Sybil said. "I should think he needs to hear it more than ever now."

A sudden thought flitted into Edith's mind and it was not a pleasant one.

"You don't think Anthony tried to kill Michael do you?" She breathed. "I mean the war must have changed him and God alone knows what horrible sights he must have seen in Helmand."

"Of course not!" Sybil said quickly. "There's more chance of Granny saying something nice about Cousin Isobel than there is of Anthony killing anyone."

"But he might have felt driven to it" Edith protested."

"From what you've told us already, I would say Mrs Gregson is a much more likely suspect." Tom said, "I mean, no woman would like to be told that her husband wanted a divorce so he could marry someone else."

"I think we should go to the hospital and see if you can see him." Sybil said.

"They only let direct relatives and partners in to visit patients in intensive care." Edith said. "Michael has no relatives, only his wife and she is the last person I want to see."

She began to sob. "I want Anthony, I need to tell him I'm sorry for everything and that he's the only one I want."

Sybil took her sister's hand and stroked it.

They took a taxi to the hospital.

When they got near Intensive care Edith almost did a double take because, standing near the reception desk talking a nurse was a tall man with fair hair and intense blue eyes. Edith was about to rush up to him when she realised that he was not wearing a sling and a good fifteen to twenty years younger than Anthony.

"Holy shit, I could have sworn that was him." She breathed.

"I thought so too." Tom said.

Tom took charge and walked up to the reception desk.

"My friend got a phone call to say that a friend of hers had been brought in." He said. "I wondered if there was any chance she might get to see him."

The nurse tapped on her keyboard. "What name was that Sir?"

"Michael Gregson." Tom said boldly.

The Anthony lookalike looked up

"Excuse me Sir, did you say Michael Gregson?"

"Yes." Tom said. "Are you a doctor?"

"No." The man showed Tom a Metropolitan Police warrant card. "I'm DI Lyle. Someone attempted to kill Mr Gregson this evening and so my colleague and I are waiting to talk to him when he wakes up, that is if he wakes up."

Edith came over.

DI Lyle smiled at her.

""Lady Edith Crawley I believe?"

"Yes." Edith said, taken aback by the fact he knew her name.

"You re Mr Gregson's fiancée I believe?"

"It's a long story," Edith sighed, "A few months ago I was jilted by a baronet. My family kept telling me I needed to find something to do ao I took up writing. Mr Gregson is a newspaper editor and he liked what I wrote. I came down to London to discuss it and we ended up having a relationship, although we never slept together. Then he told me he was married and that shocked me. I understood he stayed with her out of duty but he had decided to ask for a divorce so we could get married. I saw him this morning and he said he would ask her tonight. I'm guessing it didn't go too well. She's a psychiatric outpatient but she's been sectioned a couple of times in the past. My friend, Tom here found that out in an Internet cafe."

"Well a disturbance was reported earlier this evening. Raised voices and then shattering glass," DI Lyle said coolly. He liked this young woman, she had spirit, "The uniformed officer who attended the scene found Gregson alone and bleeding. I was called because the whole thing reeked of attempted murder but you have filled in a few more blanks which his neighbours were not able to give."

"You know something?" Sybil spoke, "You look almost exactly like the baronet who jilted my sister. He's tall, blonde and blue-eyed, only he can't use his right arm because he was injured in Helmand. He normally wears a sling and he's a good few years older than you but when we saw you we all thought you were him."

"Was it serious with you and Mr Gregson?" DI Lyle asked Edith who shhok her head vigouruously. "No Inspector, I never loved Michael, he just made me feel attractive and good about myself because my confidence was never up to much and really took a knock but I have realised that I love only Sir Anthony and will not want anyone else while he lives."

"You should tell him that, Lady Edith," DI Lyle replied.

"I fully intend to when I see him." Edith said. "You're not going to want me to come down the station or anything are you? "

DI Lyle shook his head.

"There is no need, Lady Edith. I think that Mrs Gregson is our likeliest suspect. She lives with him so had the opportunity and the means, plus being his wife, whom he asked for a divorce, gives us motive as well. We just need to find her. I don't suppose you ever met her?"

Edith shook her head.

Tom had slipped off to the phone while DI Lyle and Edith had been talking. Sybil had known where he was going but said nothing. Tom had pretended his mobile phone had run out of battery life; he also knew that you weren't supposed to use mobiles, netbooks, ipads or any similar electronic device in hospitals.

"Lady Edith," She heard a voice that sent shivers through her because it was a voice she had never expected to hear again. Turning she saw Anthony walking along the corridor towards them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Anthony smiled. Edith thought she would melt inside. She hadn't realised just how much she had missed that lopsided grin.

Tom waved to Anthony who raised his good left hand.

Edith could not hold back any longer. She ran along the corridor and threw her arms around Anthony. He drew her to him with his good arm, holding her tightly. They both had tears in their eyes.

"I never loved him, Anthony," she breathed, "I was just trying to move on and make do."

"Edith darling, I am just so very sorry." He said softly. "I took account of everyone's opinion but yours, which was the most important. I didn't think I deserved you and failed to recognise what I truly wanted when it was right in front of me. I would be happy to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Someone tried to kill Michael Gregson this evening." Edith whispered. "I think it was his wife. They called me because the only number they could find on his person was mine."

"That guy up there looks like a younger more whole version of me," Anthony breathed, "Who is he?"

"He's Detective Inspector Lyle," Edith said, "He is here to talk to Michael when, or if, he wakes up."

"It would have served me right if you had married him." Anthony said, his blue eyes filling with tears.

Edith pressed close to Anthony, acutely aware of the pounding of her own heart and his warm breath on her neck.

""Did you ever hate me for what I did that day?" He asked, "I understand if you did although no one could hate me more than I hated myself and despised my own cowardice. I should have stood up for you, for us, and I didn't. Hardly the action of war hero."

"I really hate to disturb you." Sybil said, "But DI Lyle says it's okay for us to go but he wants your number in case something happens."

"What could happen, Lady Sybil?" Anthony asked.

Sybil shrugged. "I have no idea. Mrs Gregson might turn herself in because she probably thinks she succeeded in killing him. Or he might recover consciousness and tell DI Lyle everything."

"Give him my mobile number," Edith said, "I doubt I will be at work tomorrow because I want to spend some time with Anthony."

"Alright." Sybil went back to DI Lyle.

Tom came over.

"Sybil and I will make ourselves scarce tomorrow so you two can spend much needed time together, we could even go to a hotel tonight."

"No, it's late and I'm sure Edith needs to sleep." Anthony said.

"Besides I wouldn't be able to resist Anthony if we were left alone," Edith smiled her first genuine smile of the day.

They said goodnight to DI Lyle. One of his CID colleagues had shown up with coffee. He introduced Edith.

"Lady Edith, this is my colleague , DS Redfern. It looks like we drew the short straw for an all-nighter but it is unlikely I will need to trouble you again."

Edith introduced Anthony.

Lyle smiled.

"It's rare I come across a man as tall as me, much less one who also looks like me." He said.

"Sybil, Tom and I thought you _were _Anthony when we first saw you." Edith said, "Until we realised you were younger and could use both arms."

"What happened to your arm, Sir Anthony?" DI Lyle asked.

"I took a bullet in Helmand, where I was with Army intelligence." Anthony said. "They don't think they could remove it intact which would leave me open to risk of septicaemia. I've had god alone knows how many scans and x-rays. Lady Edith was prepared to marry me despite this but I was stupid enough not to listen."

"My ex wife, Sarah, never listened to me either." DI Lyle said.

"So do you think it was Mrs Gregson?" Anthony asked.

"All the signs are pointing that way, Sir Anthony." Lyle said, "We need to wait and see if he wakes up. If he dies she's looking at murder."

OO

Tom, Sybil, Anthony and Edith walked back to Edith's flat. It was starting to rain quite heavily. Edith swallowed, she did not want to let Anthony out of her sight so soon.

"Come in and stay," She said as her eyes implored. "There's plenty of room. Sybil and Tom have the guest bedroom of course but there is a sofa bed which we can put up for you in an instant."

"Thank you," Anthony breathed, "You can trust me to leave you unmolested."

"That' s a shame." Edith teased.

He came in with them and Tom made cocoa. They flicked through the TV channels but there was nothing on worth watching so Sybil flicked the off button.

Edith sat very close to Anthony on the sofa and he slipped his good arm around her. Sybil and Tom pretended not to notice this.

"I think it's time we were abed." Sybil said, winking at Edith and nudging Tom.

"Please don't mess it up this time." Tom said.

"I promise I will get it right this time Tom. "These last few months without Edith have been pure unadulterated hell." Anthony said as Sybil and Tom went out into the hallway and down to the guest room they had been sharing.

Edith rested her head on his shoulder.

"Anthony, I don't want you to apologise for anything," she placed her finger on his lips when he tried to protest, "our own choices led us to this time and must remain in the past now. I love you, more than I could ever love anyone. I have always loved you because you allow me to be myself and because you're interested in me as a person. I need you and I have missed you so much it hurt."

Anthony felt his heart skip a beat. Had she really just said those words that he longed to hear from her lips?

"I love you too, Edith," He said gently. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, wherever you want to be."

"I want to be at Locksley with you." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I wish to point out that I can't stand Peter Andre so totally agree with Anthony's assessment of him in this chapter**

Violet, the Dowager countess of Grantham, was livid.

"I can well believe why Edith did not tell us about her engagement to this Michael Gregson," she fumed. "Especially when this morning's papers hint ever so slightly at the fact he's married. Why on earth would Edith want to bring shame on us this way? It's hard enough to hold onto the relics of the past as it is, without Edith wanting to be so irritatingly 'modern'."

"You never really noticed her." Isobel retorted, "Even when Sir Anthony walked out on their wedding I don't recall any one of you asking if she was alright."

"Well that nonsense is over now." Violet said. "Is that what you think this is, cousin Isobel? Attention seeking? Well it has certainly caught mine."

OO

Oblivious to Violet's moral outrage Edith made breakfast. She and Anthony had been up all night, talking and making plans. Sybil and Tom found them sitting on the sofa holding hands and staring into each other's eyes.

After they had eaten, Sybil dragged Tom out for a long walk and a promise of lunch.

Edith and Anthony snuggled up to each other on the sofa. Edith forbade any mention of Gregson and Anthony was happy to comply.

"Why don't you think you're good enough for me?" She asked him instead.

"I'm too old for you, plus I can't hold you properly." He replied.

"Sir Anthony Strallan, you are a sweet, loving and very special man," Edith said, "You provide stimulating conversation, we are more than equal intellectually, we share so many tastes in books, poetry and films. That's a recipe for success if you ask me. I have no problem with learning to help you with your sling and the things you can't do."

"I'm damaged more than you will ever know, Edith. I have terrible nightmares so sometimes I wake up screaming and sweating. I have got them under control now I'm seeing a good therapist. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want your pity."

"My pity is one thing you will never have, Anthony; my love and admiration yes my pity no."

"Edith, may I kiss you?" He asked, "I have wanted to for so long."

"I've wanted you to." She whispered.

He drew her close and she held him tightly.

His lips brushed against hers and she felt her heart pound even as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. He gently parted her lips with his tongue and they shared a deep tender kiss which was over all too soon. Edith was trembling.

He dropped to one knee and took her hand in his good one.

"Edith, I love you and these last few months have been hell without you. I know I hurt you that day and I want the chance to make that up to you. Please would you do me the greatest honour and agree to be my wife?"

She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Tears ran down her face.

"Yes Anthony," she breathed, "Of course I'll marry you."

They embraced swiftly.

Edith made them both some lunch, which they ate. She washed the dishes.

Then she went and sat on Anthony's lap and he put his good arm around her.

They kissed again, it lasted far longer this time and, when the kiss broke, they were both trembling. Edith knew that whatever she had pretended to feel for Michael could never come close to this.

"Anthony," She breathed.

"Oh my sweet one," he nuzzled her, gently grazing her neck with his soft lips. "I want so much to spend the whole night every night for the rest of my life making love to you."

"That's what I want too." She whispered. "If Sybil and Tom come back sooner than expected and find us in bed they will probably cheer."

"They probably will," Anthony said, "But I'm still rather old fashioned with respect to that."

"So am I. Michael and I never really even touched, much less made love. I'm still a virgin but I went to see a doctor and pretended I was starting a new relationship so I got that contraceptive jab, to cover myself in case things happened. The problem with that is it might take a while for me to get my fertility back and I want to give you an heir."

"I know my darling, but it will take as long as it takes."

They held each other tightly.

"I want to see Locksley again," Edith whispered, "I want to sit in your wonderful library and toast crumpets by the fire."

"We will do that soon," He promised, "After I take you to Downton and tell your father we're getting married. I won't ask because you're of age. If we don't have his blessing then so be it."

He was blinking back tears. He had never dreamt when Tom had phoned him that it would lead to being reunited with his sweet Lady Edith. He wanted to sit with her by the fireside in Locksley with toasted crumpets and hot steaming tea.

Just then Edith's mobile rang. She answered it,

"Yes?"

"Lady Edith?" It was DI Lyle, she recognised his voice.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you that Michael Gregson died ten minutes ago. He recovered consciousness for long enough to tell me that his wife had stabbed him because she was determined not to lose him to you. My men are looking for her now because she is now guilty of murder."

"I see." Edith faltered. "Well, thank you for letting us know."

She ended the call.

"Michael's dead." She told Anthony. She burst into tears but this time they were tears of sheer relief and release.

"Well I'm free." She breathed. "I might wallow in the quagmire of scandal for a bit but pretty soon Sinead Lohan will end up back in rehab or Peter Andre will get a new haircut and then they will forget about me."

"Peter Andre getting a brain scan and them finding there is actually something there will be newsworthy." Anthony said drily. He did not really understand or follow modern women's penchant for celebrity gossip but you would need to have been living 6 feet under to avoid Peter Andre.

When Sybil and Tom came back ten minutes later they were laughing.

"You can be the first to know," Anthony said, when Edith had made them all tea, "Edith has agreed to marry me and we intend going back to Yorkshire tomorrow."

Sybil embraced her sister.

"I'm really so happy for you both, you both deserve to be happy."

Tom shook Anthony's good hand.

"Tom my friend, would you do me the honour of being my best man?" Anthony asked, "There is no one else I would rather have by my side on my wedding day."

"I would be honoured." Tom gasped as Sybil hugged him.

"You can be my Matron of Honour, Sybil." Edith said, "Just for once Mary will have to be on the sidelines and realise that not everything is about her."

Anthony went to his club that night to remove temptation.

That night Edith lay awake, she felt warm inside and contented that soon Anthony would be hers and the past just a memory.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Edith grew increasingly nervous the nearer the train got to Yorkshire. Anthony kept his good arm around her.

"It will be alright, my sweet one." He whispered.

Sybil and Tom were on the same train.

"It will be alright, Edith." Tom said.

Anthony's chauffeur met them at the station. He seemed pleasantly surprised to see Lady Edith with his master. All the servants at Locksley had adored her and gone into a kind of mourning after their master jilted her. Sybil & Tom went to retrieve their silver Vauxhall Astra from the long stay car park. Edith had talked to Anthony about the specially adapted cars now available for people with disabilities but Anthony had not seemed keen although he had promised to consider it. In truth he missed being able to drive much more than he let on.

"Where to, Sir?" The chauffeur asked.

"Downton Abbey please Perkins." Anthony swallowed.

Edith sat next to Anthony and he held her hand.

"I love you, my darling," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver at the sensation of his warm breath. "Please understand, I'm not going to run away this time. I learnt my lesson and went to hell as a consequence. I am here for you."

Edith kissed him on the cheek.

"I know my love, I'm just thinking about what they will say."

"They will probably be relieved that Mrs Gregson saved you from bigamous marriage."

"I had actually been planning to take a leaf from your book." She said, "Tell him I could not go through with it. It would have been like Jane Eyre, when the interloper tells the vicar that Mr Rochester is already married to a mad woman."

"You don't have to do that now, darling Edith." He whispered, "Like you said last night, the media frenzy will have sunk its talons into someone else before the week is out. I did what I did that day _because _I love you, not because I don't."

"I know." She said, but it did not settle the queasiness in her belly as the car turned down the drive at Downton Abbey. Anthony squeezed her hand and she smiled at him.

They got out of the car and walked to the door, Sybil and Tom following close behind.

Carson seemed very surprised to see them but kept his usual unruffled composure.

"I wish I was DI Lyle," Anthony whispered, "He can get in anywhere with that warrant card of his."

They went to the library.

"Lady Edith, Lady Sybil. Tom Branson and Sir Anthony Strallan." Carson announced. Violet puckered her mouth and whispered to Cora, "I thought we had got over all that nonsense."

"Wait and see what he has to say, Mama." Cora warned.

They walked in.

"What do you mean by getting engaged to a man who was already married?" Robert bellowed. "Bringing shame on our heads."

"Your days of social superiority are finished, Lord Grantham." Tom said.

"I had to try and move on." Edith said. "After Anthony left me my lifewas so empty and I felt so unattractive."

"Well you've always been more a wall flower than a rose." Mary said coldly.

"Don't you dare say that, Lady Mary," Anthony said, "Edith has a beauty you will never see or understand because she looks beyond the shiny gift-wrap."

"She's also got far more compassion in her little finger than you have in your whole body." Tom said.

"How do you explain this, Edith?" Violet said, "And what is he," she gestured towards Anthony, "doing here?"

"I was never that devoted to Michael, even before I knew about his wife, but for a time he made me feel attractive and worth something." Edith said, "I got swept along by it but I always knew in my heart that I would never love him." She took Anthony's hand in hers. "Papa, Granny, I love Anthony and always have. In fact I will not love anyone else while he draws breath."

"All medical prognoses are good." Anthony said, "I might not be able to use my arm or hand but that does not mean I am liable to drop dead anytime soon."

"Mr Gregson was stabbed by his wife two days ago," Tom said, "He died yesterday in hospital, after coming round briefly to tell DI Lyle of the Metropolitan police that she stabbed him because he asked her for a divorce so he could marry Edith."

Edith and Anthony had told Sybil and Tom about Edith's conversation with DI Lyle.

"DI Lyle looks like a younger version of Anthony," Edith said, "He's the same height."

"I want to marry Edith." Anthony said, fixing his gaze on Robert and Violet. "I know what I did that day was a huge mistake now. I love her, she means everything to me so I want to make her happy and I know now that I can."

"Are you sure about this, Edith?" Robert asked."Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Anthony is what I have always wanted," Edith said, "But it took me until the other day to realise it."

Anthony pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. Edith melted against him.

"Congratulations Edith," Robert said.

**Three months later**

It was a month since Sybil had given birth to Tom's daughter, a delightful little girl."

Cora and Mary had agreed to look after the baby so that Sybil and Tom could fulfil their Matron of Honour and Best Man duties. Reverend Travis was understandably apprehensive.

Tom stayed over at Locksley the night before so that he could help Anthony.

On the morning of the day itself Edith was so nervous she couldn't manage much breakfast. But felt better once she had bathed and Anna had done her hair.

"I'm so nervous, Anna," Edith whispered. "I've been here before and then I did not know what would happen."

"Sir Anthony loves you, my lady." Anna said gently, "It will happen this time, I just know it."

Edith walked down the stairs in her white wedding gown. Robert was standing at the bottom. She was shocked to see Di Lyle standing at the bottom with her father.

"Just to make your day, Lady Edith. Mrs Gregson turned herself in and pleaded guilty to murder. She's awaiting sentencing and psychiatric assessment but you can rest assured she will not trouble you/"

"Thank you so much, DI Lyle." Edith said, "Do please stay for the wedding."

"I would be honoured."

"So will I do?"

"Very nicely, Lady Edith."

Edith got into the car and Robert got in beside her.

Edith's eyes were filling with tears, in less than an hour she would finally be Lady Edith Strallan and she could not wait. She held her bouquet.

"I'm so sorry, Edith." Robert said. "Your grandmother and I didn't see, well we didn't want to see, that you and Anthony loved each other. I was angry with him for jilting you but I totally misunderstood. He is a good, decent honourable man and I will be honoured to have him as my son-in-law."

"Thank you, Papa." Edith kissed him, tears streaming down her face.

Robert handed her a handkerchief.

"Come now Edith, you can't cry on your wedding day."

They drew up at Downton church, Edith trying to forget the last time she had come here in a wedding dress. Robert squeezed her hand.

"It will be fine this time, Edith my darling daughter."

"I know. Oh Papa, I really do love him so very much."

"I know and you will be happy. If you're even half as happy as your mother and I, not to mention Sybil and Tom, then I see a long happy marriage ahead for both of you.""

"Thank you Papa."

"Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for this day for as long as I can remember."

Tom and Anthony waited at the front of the church. Anthony could feel his heart pounding and his mouth was dry. Tom could understand why.

Reverend Travis gestured to the congregation to stand and the organ began to play.

Anthony had tears in his eyes as he turned to look at his beautiful bride gliding up the aisle on her father's arm. They reached the front and Robert stepped back.

He lifted her veil and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered, "God, I do love you so very much."

"I love you too." He whispered back.

"Dearly beloved," Travis began.

This time the ceremony went flawlessly. Tom held Edith's hand up to make it easier for Anthony because he was unable to hold her hand and slip the ring on her finger at the same time. Edith slipped a ring onto his finger too. Both rings were engraved with the date of the marriage.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Travis said, a huge sense of relief in his voice, "You may kiss the bride."

Sir Anthony Strallan bent his head to caress his wife's mouth with his. There was not a dry eye in the church.

Lady Edith Strallan walked out of the church with her husband's good arm around her waist.

"It was good of you to come DI Lyle." Edith said.

"I didn't want you to find out third hand about Mrs Gregson," He said. "I didn't have much luck with marriage, my wife divorced me because she was sick of coming second to the job. That's an occupational hazard with coppers."

"Do you have children?" Anthony asked.

"I have a son, James." Lyle said, They could see how proud he was of the boy.

"I was married before," Anthony said, "But she died, for the sake of a smear test she would not have."

"Well, I hope you and Edith have lots."DI Lyle said.

"We certainly plan to try." Edith said.

The wedding party was good. Tom's best man speech was hilarious, he managed to make fun of Anthony in the same self deprecating way Anthony did and without causing offence.

They gathered outside. Edith and Anthony would be spending their wedding night at Locksley before flying out to the Seychelles for their two week honeymoon the following day.

Sybil took her daughter from Cora and walked up to them.

"Anthony, Edith, Tom and I would like it very much if you would agree to be little Sybil's godparents."

"I would be honoured," Anthony gasped, drawing Edith close to him.

"I would be delighted too, but are you sure you don't want Catholic grandparents, given what the role means."

"I have one of my female cousins from Ireland," Tom said, "I don't think the religious upbringing bit is taken so seriously these days."

"You'll all be welcome at Locksley anytime you wish when we come back from honeymoon." Anthony said.

Edith and Anthony returned to Locksley.

The hallway and library were filled with large vases of sweet-smelling flowers.

"It's beautiful." She gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

"Welcome home Lady Strallan," He said, "Oh you have no idea how long I have wanted to say that."

"I'm so pleased to be here with you, my darling." She breathed.

That night he took her upstairs and after a bit of fumbling because of her inexperience, they made love. When they were sated they lay panting in each other's arms. Edith blinked tears from her eyes as she cuddled close to him. At long last she finally felt complete and, judging by the softness of Anthony's breathing and the bright light in his lovely blue eyes, she knew instinctively that he felt the same.

Finally they were husband and wife and it had been worth the pain of the months apart. None of that mattered now that they had each other.

"You know something," Edith said, "It's our relationship with Sybil and Tom that helped us get to this point."

"Well the initial letters of our names spell EAST," Anthony said, "I think the four of us hereafter shall be known as the EAST Alliance."

"That's perfect," Edith said. She looked into his eyes."Remind me again just how much you love me?"

And he did.

THE END

**Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing. I really enjoyed being a small part of the EAST Alliance celebrations**.


End file.
